


Making a Name for Himself

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chosen One, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: As an aspiring reporter trying to make a name for himself, Cormac probably should have picked a different star for his article or at least a different person to interview first. COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Cormac McLaggen
Series: Interstellar Novella [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Making a Name for Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> A/N: Hello dolls! I've got another drabble for you all to read. This one started out with a prompt on tumblr from VoldyIsMyFather and at the insistence of my lovely friend, GaeilgeRua, I decided to expand upon the little piece that I had started with when I was prompted to write five sentences from one prompt. For once when I have expanded one of these, I actually left the start of the piece be those five sentences.
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for making sure I don't have any glaring grammatical errors.
> 
> Title: Making a Name for Himself  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger & Cormac McLaggen  
> Summary: As an aspiring reporter trying to make a name for himself, Cormac probably should have picked a different star for his article or at least a different person to interview first.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think and follow along with my writing journey by finding me on social media! My penname will lead the way!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione stumbled out of the archive. Glancing to her left and right, she sighed as she realized that no one was waiting for her outside. It had been a long enough day, and she didn't feel the need to explain herself to anyone else at this point.

As she turned to continue down the corridor towards the Common Room, she heard a voice calling after, and she glanced back over her shoulders. Sighing, she shook her head and continued on her way. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Granger, wait up!"

With a huff, Hermione stopped her pursuit to the Common Room, turning slowly to look at the annoyance calling from the opposite side of the corridor. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to catch up and rolled her eyes when she noticed the camera in his hands.

"What do you want, McLaggen?" she grumbled when he was within earshot. "I've had a long enough day, and I'd just like to get back to my dorm room to collapse on my bed."

"I wanted to interview for the school paper. You know, being best friends with the Chosen One has to have its perks and insider information about his personal life," Cormac replied with a wink. "Plus, it'll get your gorgeous face in the paper. Guys will be fawning all over you when they see you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, especially when it's blatant pandering," she replied, turning to walk away from him. "I told you, I'm not doing the interview. If you want to get inside Harry Potter's swollen, egotistical head, you are going to need to talk to him."

"Can I quote you on that?" he shouted after her, scribbling a few notes onto the notepad that he had extracted from his pocket.

"Accio notepad," Hermione mumbled, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the audacity of his comment. Reaching a hand up in the air, she caught his notepad and tucked it away into her bag. Someday he'd learn to be more prepared going up against her.

"Hey!" Cormac shouted, taking off at a run down the corridor after her. "Give that back! That's got all of my notes for my upcoming article."

Hermione turned around to look at him as she stood in front of the painting to the Gryffindor Common Room. She waited until he was standing in front of her to pull the notepad out of her bag and waved it in the air. "Then leave Harry alone. He doesn't want to be the center of attention, and none of us want to give you a quote for the article. Find a different headline and quit annoying your housemates before you find yourself locked out of the Common room."

"I can't just give up the article," Cormac said, hanging his head. He knew that Hermione was right, but he needed to submit an article or else he'd be off the paper. His editor was looking forward to the reflective piece about the man, the myth, the legend, Harry Potter, himself.

It was probably a mistake to tell the editor that he was good friends with Potter and could get the inside scoop about everything there was to know about him. He was walking a fine line between the truth and a lie, and right now, he was meddling in a grey category.

He had a split decision to make. He could lie to Hermione and get his notebook back, run off to his dorm and write up his article with the skimpy amount of information that he had. Or he could do as she suggested and find a new topic to report on.

"I'm not telling you to give up your writing for the paper," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes as she extended the notebook to him. Cormac snatched it out of her hands before she could pull it back away, which caused her to snicker quietly to herself. "I'm just telling you that you might want to find another topic to report on."

"But how am I supposed to come up with something else?" Cormac asked, tucking his notepad into his back pocket. "My deadline is tomorrow night."

Hermione thought about it for a moment and sighed, hanging her head as she realized what she needed to do. "Give me a few minutes to get my bag put away in my dorm, and then I'll meet you in the common room. We'll come up with something."

"You mean it?" Cormac asked, a broad smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He couldn't believe his ears. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their age, was going to help him come up with a topic for his article. He must have been dreaming.

She nodded her head. "As long as you promise to drop the idea of an insider scoop on the Chosen One, I'd be happy to help."

"Deal," Cormac replied excitedly.


End file.
